


The Five Times Stiles's Magic Goes Awry and the One Time It's Just Right

by Arver7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic Stiles, Past Mpreg, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arver7/pseuds/Arver7
Summary: This was written for the Fandom Cares auction.I was asked for: fluffy feels fic of Magic!Stiles and Werewolf!Derek having their second child together.Gwen, darling, thank you for your prompt!! I hope you enjoy this <3





	The Five Times Stiles's Magic Goes Awry and the One Time It's Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rnngwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnngwen/gifts).



**#1 The one with too much clothing**

“Papa! Papa!”

Stiles hears the sound of his two year old running down the hallway, legs as sure as a toddler’s ever can be. Stiles remains hidden behind the pantry door hoping that Luca begins to use his enhanced senses to find him. 

Stiles remembers the first time Derek told him about Hide n’ Seek Wolfies, a family game they came up with to help the younger kids begin to use their werewolf hearing and olfactory senses to find their pack. Stiles had been four months pregnant, Derek laying on his belly listening to their baby’s heartbeat when he talked about how much he wanted to teach that game to their children. They’ve been trying to continue the tradition with Luc. 

“Boo!” he hears Luc exclaim as he enters the kitchen. It takes everything Stiles has not to laugh softly at his little boy. Luca shuffles things about, and a slightly breathless giggle escapes Stiles.

“Papa!” Luc opens the door, face smeared with jam. 

“Did you get into the fridge again?” Stiles laughs loudly as he reaches down to grab his son and clean him off before Derek gets home from work. 

As Stiles puts Luca in the tub, he hears their front door open. “In the bathroom, babe!”

He pours some child-safe bubbles in the warm water and watches as his son plays with the foaming water. 

“Busy day, huh?” 

Stiles laughs as he looks at his husband. Derek looks amazing in his deputy uniform, tight around his biceps as he folds his arms across his chest. Stiles would love to strip it off and lick his abs. After Luca is asleep, of course.

“Daddy!” They turn to their son as he splashes away in his bubbles. The suds go air born and a bubble lands on Stiles’s nose tickling him in just the right way. Stiles turns his head and sneezes hard.

When he blinks his eyes open, Luca is staring at him with wide eyes. He looks over at Derek to find him shirtless, skin glistening with suds. 

“What just happened?” Stiles stares at his husband in shocked arousal.

“You sneezed my shirt away,” Derek answers deadpan. 

“Say _what_?” Stiles turns the water off and stands. “I wasn’t even trying to--” 

“Magic! Magic!” Luca exclaims. “Papa is magic!”

“This is the third time your magic has done something without your conscious effort.” Derek frowns, pulling Stiles towards him to scent and sniff him. “You don’t smell sick.” 

“I’m fine,” Stiles grumbles into Derek’s neck. “Probably tired. The shop was busy today and Luc wanted to play Hide n’ Seek Wolfies.”

“Hide and Seek Woofies is the best!” Luca chimes in. “Daddy, I found stwaberry jam with my nosies.”

Derek smiles at his son. “Did you stick your nose in?”

“He sure did!” Stiles leans on Derek, feeling a little weary of his spontaneous display of magic. 

“Daddy, out. Out, pwease,” their son calls for Derek. 

“Why don’t you go rest and I’ll finish his bath and bedtime.” Derek leans forward to leave a kiss on Stiles’ lips.

Stiles is lying in bed, reading his new book of potions when Derek enters their room. He’s still shirtless. It makes Stiles snicker.

“Hey, Hot Stuff.” Stiles grins as he sets his book on his nightstand. 

Stiles watches as Derek takes off the remainder of his clothes and changes into sweatpants. Sometimes he misses the days Derek slept naked, but ever since Luca was born, they have had a house full of pack members at all hours of the day. He knows Derek wouldn’t normally care, but when your father-in-law walks in on your bare ass, well…

Derek slides into bed and pulls Stiles towards him. “You’re naked,” he rumbles in Stiles’ ear.

“You’re not.” 

“You’re not going to distract me with sex, you know.”

“Is that a challenge, sourwolf?” Stiles arches an eyebrow in a poor imitation of Derek’s expression.

“Your magic is out of control,” Derek whispers as he pushes Stiles’ hair off his forehead. Stiles can see the worry in his husband’s expression.

“It’s not! It’s fine. I’m _fine_ , just tired and… I was thinking about your naked chest earlier so that sneeze was a win for me.” 

“Baby...” 

Stiles huffs. “I’m not going to see Deaton about this. He probably won’t even tell me what’s going on and take me a on a research and experimental journey I want no part of.” 

“Maybe… it’s a side-effect?” 

“Of what?” 

“Of what we did to have Luca,” Derek whispers.

“No.” Stiles shakes his head. “No. Lydia and I did a lot of research and there was nothing about side effects. Not to add to the fact that we performed that ritual over two years ago. We have our son. I wouldn’t have cared if it cost me my magic, anyway, I would do it again.”

“Would you? You’ve been talking about a little brother or sister for Luca…”

“I know you’ve been uncomfortable with the whole idea. About us having another baby.”

“Stiles.” Derek pulls Stiles tighter. “Of course I want more children with you. I just don’t want it to be a strain on your body or your magic. I _love_ you.”

“I love you.” Stiles breathes deeply and nods. He has nothing more to say to that. He kisses Derek and turns around, his back to Derek’s chest. He pulls his husband’s hand over him and lets them rest on his lower belly, feeling, as always, safe and loved in Derek’s arms.

 

**#2 The one with the fluffiest fluff**

Derek leaves early the next morning, extracting a promise from Stiles to stop by the station for lunch. All Stiles remembers is giving his husband a sloppy kiss and a murmured agreement before rolling over to go back to sleep. He’s felt so tired lately. He knows he’s been working hard at the shop, and his little boy has unfortunately inherited his hyperactive energy, so it’s no wonder he’s exhausted all the time. 

When he wakes up again some time later, it’s to a little wet hand patting his face and whispering, “Papa, awake?” multiple times. Stiles can only hope the moisture on his face is water but knows it’s probably baby slobber. Luca has an affinity with sticking his fingers in his mouth.

“Hey shortstop.” Stiles smiles fondly. “What’s cookin’?”

“Bacon!” Luca laughs, trying to climb onto the bed by pulling at the sheets. Stiles helps by pulling his son up, blowing raspberries on the skin that is exposed. 

“Papa?” 

“Yeah, bubby?” Stiles sits up as his son lays his head on his chest.

“Baby?” Luca asks, patting Stiles’s belly. It makes Stiles’s heart swell with love, and at the same time clench with longing. 

“No, Luc. No baby.” Stiles clears his throat, saddened by the thought of not being pregnant again. Just then a phantom flutter, similar to those he got when he was carrying Luca ghosts its way through his lower abdomen. 

“How about we go make breakfast so we can go to the park and then see Daddy and Grandpa?” Stiles suggests. 

“Park! Gampa! Daddy!” Luca parrots back. 

“What do you want to eat, nugget?” Stiles asks as he carries his son down to the kitchen. 

He watches as Luca think hard, brow not unlike his daddy’s crease with concentration. “Pancakes!”

Stiles sits Luc in his high chair before going to the cabinets to prep for breakfast. 

Luca is jabbering on about duckies when Stiles remembers they put the chocolate chips high up in the cupboard. Once they had realized their son was a werewolf who loved to climb their countertops for snacks, they had to move things higher so he wouldn’t reach and accidentally hurt himself. He was a wolf and could heal, but Stiles didn’t want to watch as bones and skin knitted together while his son cried and hurt. 

Stiles gets their kitchen stool and climbs up in order to reach when he hears Luca squeal in delight. He turns to watch his son and gets hit by a wave of vertigo that has him tripping off the stool. As he feels himself fall, his stomach swoops and he braces himself to hit the floor when he lands on layers of soft clouds.

He lays there, adrenaline coursing through his system and his heart beating out of his chest. Luca is giggling and clapping in the background as he gets up slowly. He turns to look at his kitchen and finds the floors full of pillows and cushions. 

“Well…” Stiles starts to gather the pillows one by one.

“Papa?” 

“Yeah, baby?” Stiles sighs, dropping the pillows in his hands back to the floor. He feels overwhelmed. The fall had his adrenaline pumping and his unprompted display of his magic _again_ has him worried. 

“Magic?” Luca asks as he points to the pillows.

“Yeah, Luc. Papa did magic again. It saved me, honestly. That would have been a nasty fall…” 

“Papa has booboo?”

Stiles inspects himself and finds that he’s completely unharmed. He could have seriously injured himself if he had hit the floor like he was supposed to, but he didn’t, and in this instance, he’s so glad his magic reacted quicker than he did. 

“No. Papa isn’t hurt. Why don’t we go out for pancakes?”

“Park?”

“Pancakes and park!” Stiles claps his hands. He uses his magic to make the pillows disappear. _To hide the evidence_ , he hears Derek’s voice in his head.

“Luc,” he calls to his son. “We don’t tell daddy about pillows today, okay?”

“Suwpwise?” Luca’s brows knit in concentration.

“Um.” Stiles thinks. He doesn’t want Luca to lie to Derek but he also doesn't want to worry his husband even more. “I’ll tell Daddy, okay?”

“‘Kay! Pancakes, Papa. I’m hungwy.”

“My growing wolfie is growing, huh?” Stiles smiles and takes Luca up to his bedroom. “Bath or no bath?” 

Luca makes a disgusted face, eliciting a laugh from his papa. “No bath. Pancakes and park.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh harder. “Come on, little piggie. We’ll go eat and then the park. _But_ you definitely need a bath after the park. We’re going to visit grandpa and we don’t want _him_ to call you a piggie, do we?”

“I’m a woof! Woof! Ahooooooo!” His little baby howls tugs at Stiles’s heart and it makes him wish his son would stop growing.

“Of course! My own little wolf-boy. Just like your daddy!” Stiles helps Luca change before setting him in his playpen while he goes to change.

On the way to the park, he watches longingly as a round-bellied woman holds her daughter’s hand. Stiles knows he needs to get his magic under control before he even attempts to perform that ritual again, not to mention the fact that he has to get Derek on board for baby number two. 

 

**#3 The one with the chaps**

Luca gets filthy at the park, so Stiles drives home for a bath.

“You know, Luc, when I called you a piggie earlier, that didn’t mean I wanted you to roll around in the mud,” Stiles scolds gently as he’s washing dirt from behind Luca’s ears. 

“No piggie, papa. Woof! Woooooof!” 

Stiles dresses him quickly and changes his own shirt before heading to the diner to pick up lunch for his two men. 

“Are you excited to see grandpa?” Stiles asks Luca as they drive towards the station. 

“Gampa give me cookie,” Luca answers.

“ _What?!_ ” Stiles squacks. He is so going to lay it on his father for hiding snacks around the station… and probably the house. 

Stiles enters the station with Luca in one arm and a large bag of steaming food on the other. He stops by to greet Maria, asking about her grandchildren and showing off Luca to some of the deputies. 

Deputy Jones is writing a report when he looks up from his computer screen. “Stiles!” he calls out, “and Baby Luca, hi!”

Stiles waves at the new deputy and tries to walk past his desk when Jones blocks their path to the sheriff’s office. Stiles sighs inwardly and pastes a smile on his face as he feels Luca rumble with annoyance. 

“Hello Deputy Jones,” Stiles greets politely.

“Hey buddy.” Deputy Jones waves at Luca who glares at him. Stiles thinks the deputy is harmless, but ever since he started at the station, Luca has disliked the poor man despite all his efforts in getting in Luca’s good graces. 

“No,” Luca responds with finality. 

Stiles gives Deputy Jones an apologetic look before continuing on his way to his dad’s. 

“I’ll get him to like me, you’ll see!” The deputy laughs good naturedly before going back to his work.

“Gampa!” Luca wiggles his way down Stiles’s arms and runs to John who is waiting for him at the entrance of the office. 

“My favorite grandbaby.” John hugs Luca, an indulgent look on his face. “How’re you, bud?”

“We went to park, gampa. We have foods,” Luca lays his head on John’s shoulder, scenting the man. It makes Stiles’s heart fill with warmth.

“Hey, Pops!” Stiles greets. Ever since Luca was born, his dad has been the best grandparent.

“Son, I see you have lunch,” John gives the bags of food a suspicious look. “Come on, we can eat in my office. Derek isn’t back from patrol yet, so we can catch up for a while.”

Stiles follows his dad in and shuts the door so that they can keep an eye on Luca. He still feels his adrenaline rush the last time Luca decided to play Hide and Seek Wolfies without telling Stiles and they had had to look for him throughout the station in a panic.

Luca sits on John’s lap, laying his head on his chest, eyes drooping. 

“Someone needs a nap,” John mentions around a bite of his turkey burger. 

“We were at the park before coming down so he didn’t get his regular nap.” Stiles sits back to enjoy his curly fries and cheeseburger. 

“You know, Stiles,” John leans back on his chair, giving Luca more room to get comfortable. “Derek spoke to me about what’s been going on with you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Stiles really doesn’t want to talk about what his magic is doing, especially after what had happened that morning. He is half afraid maybe he’s getting sick like his mother.

“Come on, son,” John rolls his eyes. “You have Derek worried enough to request a private meeting. At work. You know he never does that.”

Stiles bites his lip, feeling guilty for worrying his husband. “I don’t know, dad. It’s not hurting me. My magic I mean.” He looks down at his half eaten burger. 

“Then why aren’t you dealing with it?” John frowns at Stiles, his hand coming to rest protectively on Luca’s back. “It’s not just you and Derek anymore, son.”

Stiles nods, he knows he has to figure out what’s going on but he’s honestly been avoiding the issue. If his magic isn’t hurting him, it’s fine, right?

“Stiles?” 

Stiles looks up at his father, concern and love written all over his expression. “I’m fine, Dad. The spark isn’t hurting me. It’s almost like…” he trails off, thinking of how best to describe what he’s experienced with his magic. 

“Dad,” Stiles says”it’s like… it’s trying to protect me. Like it reacts faster than my brain can keep up. Today, I was getting chocolate chips to make Luca pancakes. He’s been getting increasingly more adventurous and climbing up our cabinets, so Derek decided to put the bag where he won’t be able to reach yet.”

John laughs softly. “You used to do that when you were a kid, too, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. _Serves me right_.” Stiles shakes his head. “ _Anyway_ , I got up on the stool and the counter, and Luc got my attention. When I turned, I got a wave of vertigo or something and slipped off the counter. I could have seriously hurt myself in front of my little boy,” he whispers, the fear he didn’t let himself feel in the moment. “B-but I landed on hundreds of thick pillows and I was perfectly intact.” 

John listens quietly, slowly rubbing Luca’s back and lulling him into a deep sleep. “What other things have happened?”

Stiles looks up at his dad, a slow blush crawling up his neck to his cheeks. 

John lifts his eyebrows. “You are a father, Stiles!” His tone is aghast. 

That makes Stiles laugh loudly. “Oh my God, Dad!” he chortles. “It’s not like you and Mom stopped once I was born.” He covers his face with hands, laughter and embarrassment hidden behind his long fingers. 

Luca startles awake. “Daddy!” he squeals and squirms.

John gets up to open the door, Luca still in his arms as the toddler squirms in excitement. 

Stiles watches as Derek walks in through the door, broad shoulders and thick thighs doing _things_ to Stiles’s imagination. He bites his lip, watching as Derek struts his way down the hall, eyes intense and fixed on them. 

He imagines Derek is from another time, cowboy hat in place, hair curling around the rim. And chaps. Stiles can’t forget the chaps, the way they would mold Derek’s ass, and his front would be snug and prominent. He sighs, the image so pleasing it makes his body tingle.

Stiles is startled to see his sigh sparkle its way towards Derek, and it knits together a hat and chaps around his deputy uniform. Derek stops at the door, looking down at himself with a confused and annoyed expression.

“Stiles!” his dad calls to him. “Oh, son… it doesn’t just protect you, does it?”

“Nope,” Derek growls, walking into the office to get away from the whistles and hollerings of his coworkers. 

“Daddy!” Luca reaches out and Derek’s anger visibly deflates as he takes his son in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles mumbles. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“That’s the point, Miecyszlaw.” John’s tone is gentle but stern. “You are not meaning to use your magic, it just happens.”

“I’ll look into it. I promise.” His eyes then fixed on Luca, Stiles looks at his dad and Derek. “I don’t think I’m in any danger. Maybe it’s just like stress and my magic is trying to give me a break?” It’s a stretch, even to his own ears. 

John hides his laugh. “I don’t see how you being stressed got Derek in that outfit.” 

 

**#4 The one that never goes away**

A few days later, Stiles is in his shop, _Spellbound_ , looking into some of the stronger texts he has to help him figure out what’s going on with his magic. He opened the store years ago, when he was in college and his relationship with Derek was still unsure. They had been friends with benefits, although for Stiles, it was always more than that. It took them months to figure out that there were _feelings_ involved. It was Derek who took the first step, confessing to Stiles that the werewolf had been spellbound since their first meeting on the preserve. That’s how Stiles got the name for his shop. 

Many of his potions and elixirs he got from his mother’s old journals, and as he continued to practice with his spark, he was able to add and alter some of her recipes. He began to make elixirs and potions that were tailored to mild infections (colds, flus) to acne and anti-wrinkle creams. He loved how much of a staple his little store had become in their community. 

He still remembers the first time he’d shown Luca his magic. He had conjured up a cookie and Luca had been more than impressed— 

“Stiles!” He hears a customer call to him and he makes his way towards the register. 

“I absolutely adored your anti-wrinkle cream! Look!” She leans over the counter to show Stiles her crow’s feet. “They’re not as deep as they were last month! I need another bottle, please.”

Stiles smiles and leans back. Patricia’s perfume is making him nauseous. “Have a seat Patty, and I’ll be a few minutes.” He looks over his customer book to check the recipe he used for this particular client and begins to mix away.

“Ready!” Stiles calls out after a few minutes. 

“You’re the best!.” She smiles at him. “I brought you coffee and my husband’s best eclairs. Derek stopped by and said you wouldn’t mind a couple.”

Ooh eclairs. “I never mind dessert! I’ll go get some mugs and we can have snack before you head out, yeah?”

“Oh dear.” Patty makes a face. “I have to get back to Jilly, but next time for sure!”

Stiles rings her up and sends her on her way. The smell of coffee and the prospect of custard-filled desserts is making him hungry so he takes out two pastries and a mug. 

As he’s about to pour himself some coffee his phone rings with the FaceTime chime. 

“Hey Der!” Stiles greets around a mouthful of eclair. 

“Patty stopped by I gather?” Derek smiles fondly at him. 

“You’re the best! I’m about to have some coffee.” He props his phone on the counter so he doesn’t burn himself like last time. 

Derek is telling him about his day when he opens the thermos and sniffs the delicious smell of Irish coffee (mmm Bailey’s). As he takes a sip,He looks into the mug to see not coffee but glitter. 

“What the hell?” Stiles exclaims. “The mug has coffee in it!” He flails and spills coffee onto the floor, but the spots that land on him becomes glitter.

He glares at the thermos, betrayal written all over his face. “I really wanted that,” he grumbles. 

“I’m coming over,” Derek says, tone livid.

“You’re working.” Stiles bites his lip, worry churning the pastries in his stomach. 

“My boss would understand,” Derek growls back.

No more than five minutes later, he blasts through the shop door, eyes flashing red and glaring at the innocent furniture.

Stiles sighs and slumps over the counter, glitter and pastry crusting around him. 

“Stiles!” Derek pats his body to check for injuries.

“You know, there used to be a time when your hands were never that clinical on my body, Deputy Hale,” Stiles mumbles into the crook of his elbow. 

Stiles can hear the quiet, airy breath of a laugh that Derek exhales. He sits up when he feels Derek sit on the stool. 

“Your face is full of glitter.” 

“Ugh.” Stiles tries to rub it off only to sprinkle some all over his clothes. “I’ll be finding glitter until the day Luca graduates...college.”

“What’s wrong?” Derek reaches a hand out.

“Patty dropped by for some creams and left me coffee and eclairs. When I opened the thermos, there was coffee inside it. I’m not sure…”

“How you got to glitter? Were you thinking of something?”

Stiles thinks back. He was thinking about how their relationship started before Patty arrived to the store, nothing else came to mind. He shakes his head and nuzzles further into Derek.

“I’m worried about you, you know,” Derek whispers into Stiles’s hair. “I’m worried that your magic being out of control is a sign of something.”

“I promise, Der.” Stiles leaves a gentle kiss above Derek’s shirt collar, “I promise I feel fine. I don’t know why my spark is acting up sometimes...but I’m not hurt. It’s never hurt me. I’ll look into it okay?”

He leans back to look into Derek’s eyes. His husband looks skeptical, and Stiles doesn’t blame him. “If this keeps up, I’ll go to Deaton. Give me a week to look into it first.”

Derek nods and pulls Stiles into a tight hug, one filled with his love and his fear. 

“I know, big guy. I love you, too.”

 

**#5 The one with the moody nips**

It was early Tuesday morning, a day when Stiles usually closes the store to give himself some time with Derek. He finds himself in their study, looking through some of his old books for any information he can get about what is currently happening to him. He’s tired, feeling exhausted more each day, and he’s wondering if he really is sick. 

The thought makes him want to cry. He does not want to leave Derek or Luca; they’re his entire world. He wants to be there when Luca grows up and goes to his first day of school or see Derek with a full head of grey. Stiles sighs, sitting back in his chair and looking around his library for other options he could look into. Deaton is an option but it comes with stipulations and a maze Stiles doesn’t feel like dealing with at the moment, but he’s running out of ideas. 

A throat clearing at the entryway startles him enough; he flails in his chair. Stiles narrows his eyes at his husband who is chuckling as he makes his way to the desk. “I should put a bell on you,” Stiles grumbles as he clears the books off the couch to give Derek a place to sit.

“Not a cat,” Derek rumbles as he makes his way towards the couch. “What are you doing so early in the morning?”

Stiles looks at the books and notes strewn all over his desk. “I promised I was going to look into what has been happening with my magic.” 

“What have you found?” Derek asks him quietly, voice full of concern.

“A whole lot of nothing.” Stiles frowns. “I can’t find anything to indicate that my magic is going haywire. I’ve written down every incident I can remember, and none of them have put me in danger. It’s actually been kind of the opposite. My magic has either protected me or fulfilled a strong desire.”

“What about the glitter?” Derek arches an eyebrow. Stiles knows he’s asking to put a snag in his theory but Stiles isn’t going to let him.

“Maybe the coffee was bad and I shouldn’t have drank it anyway. Come on, Derek. My magic has never hurt me or anyone I know.” Stiles sighs in frustration.

“We should go to Deaton. I can smell your anxiety and fear, babe.” Derek takes hold of Stiles’s hand. “I know you don’t like him but maybe he could give us some answers.”

“It’s not fair you know,” Stiles grumbles as he gets up to sit on Derek’s lap. 

“What’s not fair?” Derek asks, accommodating Stiles and pulling him close enough to scent and nuzzle.

“That you know exactly what I’m feeling with your wolfie senses,” Stiles mumbles as he arches his neck to give Derek more space. “My chemo-signals are like olfactory mood indicators. You should have like…” he trails off, thinking hard. “Mood nipples!” he exclaims, laughing at Derek’s offended expression.

“Wouldn’t it be cool if I could tell how you’re feeling by the color of your nipples?”

Derek growls and nips at Stiles’s skin hard enough to sting a little. “You could just ask me how I’m feeling.”

“What’s the fun in that? You never have to _ask me_. You just know.” Stiles taps on his nose. “Now for an important question: Where is Luca?”

Derek is quiet for a moment. _listening_ , Stiles thinks. 

“He’s still sound asleep.”

Stiles’ smile is wicked, “Then we should take advantage of our time.”

Derek arches an eyebrow, a look Stiles knows well, and makes quick work of his own clothing. He stands in front of Derek naked, beaming at his husband as Derek looks over his body.

“Now it’s your turn.” Stiles grins, straddling Derek to help him remove his T-shirt. 

Stiles’s eyes can’t help but roam over his husband’s perfectly sculpted body. His eyes widen at Derek’s chest before he breaks out into laughter. His husband’s nipples are a beautiful indigo color.

“What?” Derek asks as he looks down at himself, affronted and confused. “What the _fuck_ , Stiles?” his husband growls.

Instantly, Derek’s nipples turn from a bright purple to a muddy gray color, and Stiles falls over himself with laughter.

Derek throws his sweatpants at Stiles’s face. “Fix this!” He shouts, the swirling colors making Stiles writhe with mirth. 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles cackles. “I know you’re unsettled, but this is amazing, Der.” Stiles can’t help but continue to laugh. “I’m sorry. I’ll fix it.”

He takes a deep breath, centering himself before willing his magic to change Derek’s nipples back to their usual flesh tone. The thought makes him giggle, but when he opens his eyes, everything is back to normal. It makes Stiles a little disappointed. 

“There.” Stiles bites his lips to prevent himself from chuckling as Derek inspects his chest for any other magic-induced anomalies. He puts his sweatpants on and lies back on the couch to get comfortable. “Come here, sourwolf. I don’t need moody nipples to tell me how much that freaked you out.”

Derek reluctantly follows and lays his head on Stiles’s stomach. “We’re going to Deaton.” his tone brooks no argument.

“I know,” Stiles sighs, caressing Derek’s hair. They lie there for a while, both of them quiet in their own thoughts when he feels Derek startle.

“What?”

“Shh,” Derek whispers as he presses his ear to Stiles’s belly. “Stiles…” he trails off.

The shock and wonder in Derek’s tone is making Stiles nervous. “Derek, what?”

“It’s a heartbeat,” Derek whispers. “I hear a separate heartbeat.”

 

**#1 The one that is just right**

Stiles is lying on a padded exam table, waiting for Deaton to get back with his sonogram machine. He’s nervous. If Derek is right, it’s exactly what he wanted, but he didn’t perform the ritual again, so he’s not sure how it happened. Or if his magic being wonky is at all related.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton greets him, a wry smile on his face. 

“ _Hale_ ,” Stiles adds just to be obnoxious. “Stilinksi-Hale. Or you know, _Stiles_ works just fine, too.”

Deaton ignores Stiles’s rant. “Let’s see what we have here.” 

Stiles reaches out a hand to Derek and flinches slightly when Deaton pours the cold gel on his lower abdomen. He feels Deaton shift the probe from side to side, spreading the gel and looking for any signs of life.

“There it is,” Deaton says gently as he types in some letters and clicks on some buttons. The sound of the machine and the woosh sounds of the echo are drowned out by the loud noise of their baby’s heartbeat. 

“You’re about 10 weeks along, Stiles.”

“But, how?” Stiles stairs at the machine in wonder, feeling Derek’s grip tighten in his hand. “I didn’t perform the ritual again. I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“You should know better that that is not how magic works. Strong desire and a spark is all you need to be able to manipulate magic. You only had to produce the ritual once, and that was in order to give you the ability to conceive. After that, it’s all about your will.”

“So that’s why my magic has been acting out?”

“Yes. You may have had a strong desire to have another child while you and Derek were… intimate. Once you conceived, your magic worked with you to protect you and give you the things you wanted.”

“Nothing like this happened when I was carrying Luca,” Stiles points out.

“Luca is a werewolf child. This child will probably inherit your spark,” Deaton says as he exits the room, to give Stiles and Derek some privacy. 

Stiles looks at the little screen, watches as the little dark spot throbs with life. “Der?”

“Yeah, Stiles?” Derek answers just as gently, closing the distance between them as they both look at the screen.

Tears of joy falling down his cheeks, Stiles smiles. “We’re having another baby.” 

“We are.” Derek smiles back, kissing Stiles gently. Stiles doesn’t need moody nipples to tell him how happy Derek is.


End file.
